The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Consumer shopping networks and websites form a big sector of the retail market. They strive to provide convenience to consumers; however, they often fall short in providing a true visual representation of customized products. For example, sometimes they are unable to realistically depict various patterns, textures or finishes on digitally customized products such as wearable apparel, toys, furniture, stationaries, and the like.
To increase the realism of customized products displayed digitally, some companies implement markups applied to digital images of the customized products. When a markup is well-described and can be clearly seen on a digitally displayed product, the markup may be easily identified, and thus additional customization of a digital image of the product may be automated. However, when only a small portion of the markup is visible on the displayed product, or the markup is deformed or folded in a complex manner, the markup may be difficult to identify and processing of the markup using automated approaches may be challenging.